Solicitation
by missmocha77
Summary: The Shinobi war is over. The battle against Madara has been won, and Obito has been taken into custody, rotting away in jail with his chakra sealed off. Trying to gain his way into Obito's heart and regain his friendship, Kakashi promises to visit him every day in jail. Obito is not pleased.
1. Chapter 1

1.

Obito glowered at the ANBU guard, Lion, his mouth set in a grim line.

"Uchiha-san, be careful. Your eyes may stay that way if you stare too long," Lion chuckled, voice bitter and angry. Obito narrowed his black eyes at the guard, biting down on his lip. Still, he was silent. "He'll come today," Lion reminded Obito, a malicious smile surely in place behind the mask.

"I know!" spat Obito, a vein popping out in his forehead.

Snorting, his guard turned his head. "He'll be here soon."

Growling underneath his breath, Obito expectorated on the ground out of frustration, grinding his teeth together.

* * *

"Obito."

Obito did not answer. Kakashi sighed. It had been a month, and his old friend had not muttered a single word. Still, Kakashi would not give up. He needed to mend this relationship, needed to make Obito feel...well, not alone, he supposed. However, Obito was resistant to any measure Kakashi had taken and was not pleased with seeing him every day.

His onyx eyes were hard with resignation, with bitterness. Kakashi looked at him with pity, shaking his head.

"I'll come back tomorrow."

Obito stiffened until he could no longer hear Kakashi's footsteps.

Then he screamed.

* * *

I know, a little dark for me. and I know, I have like a bajillion other stories out. However, it needed to come out.

This will have surprise pairings. Yey. I'm not going to tell you yet. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

"Was there any response from the prisoner today?" a guard asked, escorting Kakashi out of the jail.

"No," he replied gravely. "Obito still didn't say a word."

The guard sighed heavily, shaking her head. "That's just too bad. I remember..." she trailed off, not finishing her thought.

"Good night, Hawk," Kakashi said, addressing her with a slight inclination of his head.

"Good night, Kakashi-senpai."

Kakashi wearily strolled back to his home, hands stuffed deep into his pockets. His dogs whined at him as he entered the apartment, sniffing him eagerly. Sighing, he patted one on the head.

"I forgot to feed you again, didn't I?"

* * *

Obito was irritated, and that was simplifying things.

"So this is how you've resorted to getting information from me... No food or water?" Throwing his head back, he cackled wildly. "Go ahead!" he spat at Lion. "I'll gladly rot in here before I tell you anything."

"Very well," the man said, shrugging. "It's not up to me anyway: Hokage's orders."

Obito snarled and expectorated at the man's feet. A visible vein pulsed in Lion's neck, and the man menacingly stepped closer. "I wouldn't do that again if I were you," he murmured darkly, leaning down so Obito could see his eyes.

Smirking, Obito turned his head from the guard and chuckled, "Heh, figures you're too much of a coward to do something about it."

The guard stomped violently and thrust his hands inside his pockets. Obito heard the jingle of keys. Lion ferociously jammed the keys into the lock and turned them. "You'll regret that," he hissed, anger coming off of him in waves.

Obito just laughed.

* * *

"So Mrs. Tamago, you have a rash...where?" Sakura said, taking a glance at the elderly woman's medical records.

"Oh, it's on my private area, dear," Mrs. Tamago replied enthusiastically. "You see, there's this man I've been seeing, and oh, we probably should not have used my papaya jelly as lubricant."

Sakura twitched.

"Well, Mrs. Tamago," she giggled nervously. "I'm going to have to take a look."

"That's fine with me. Just let me drop my pants."

Suddenly, an ANBU guard with a hawk mask rushed into the room. "Haruno Sakura, we are in need of your assistance at the prison."

"Now?" Sakura sighed.

"Now."

Blowing her hair out of her face, Sakura grinned behind her bangs. "Thank you," she mouthed to Hawk, who nodded. "Mrs. Tamago, I'm afraid I must leave you in the capable hands of Dr. Daru. He'll be with you right away."

"Oh, that's fine, dear. He's a complete hunk anyway."

"I must agree," Hawk piped in, hanging her head in embarrassment.

* * *

"So what exactly am I needed for?"

"One of the inmates got out of hand, and a guard roughed him up too much," Hawk lied, knowing full well that Obito had purposefully baited Lion into attacking him. Lion had gotten demoted, and Obito would be getting a less irritable guard, one who had no personal bias against him.

"That's a shame. How bad is it?" The two of them walked down a rock tunnel and came across a wall.

"One moment please."

Hawk performed a hand sign, and the rock wall descended. Hawk beckoned for Sakura to hurry over, and once they had crossed, the wall smashed into the ceiling once more.

"This is...a prisoner of war are being kept, isn't it?" Sakura asked sadly, rubbing her arms as a shiver went down her body.

"Unfortunately, yes. Don't worry; the man you are going to see is of no threat to you down here."

"Oh, trust me. I'm not worried at all," Sakura answered honestly, knowing full well she had a good chance of pummeling anyone here. After all, most of the prisoners' chakras had been sealed away, and she could pummel a good number of them anyway.

They got deeper and deeper into the prison, and Sakura finally realized that this was not a normal prisoner of war at all. Performing a seal to bring down a wall, they quickly walked down a long, dark hallway with the only source of light being a flashlight in Hawk's hand.

Coming upon the last cell in the prison, Sakura didn't recognize the man at all. He was curled in to the fetal position, and he was cackling maniacally. Sakura frowned at the thought of touching this pitiful man. How far was he gone?

"Help me hold him down," she ordered, and Hawk nodded.

* * *

I know it's all a little boring right now, but it will take a while for plot and other stuffss to come up because...y'know, exposition.

Thanks for all the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Hawk remembered the innocent boy that Obito once had been, the one full of life and hope. Looking in to the cell, she saw an empty, soulless man, one with no dreams, no desires-nothing. She feared if she touched him, his body might crumble.

She heard him murmuring lowly but could not catch what it was so she tried to pay it no attention. He cackled maniacally and started rolling around in his cell, feet kicking against the wall in glee. He looked at Hawk and smirked, a dangerous glint in his eye.

"You," he rasped. "You find me pathetic, don't you?"

Hawk was silent.

"Tell me!" he screamed, throwing himself against the wall. Blood flew through the air as Obito banged his head, and Hawk's eyes widened in surprise, welling in tears.

"Obito, stop," she begged, grasping the bars of his cell. "You're hurting yourself." He continued, his shoulders shaking and tiny gasps escaping his mouth. "Obito!" Hawk pleaded, her voice shrill and panicked.

Then suddenly, Obito fell, his body twitching. Hawk sighed shakily. "Please get me a paramedic!" she called out loudly.

* * *

Obito felt light, his body shrouded in shadows. A memory? No, this was a dream. A fantasy of sorts.

His head was resting upon somebody's lap, their fingers gently combing through his hair. Their thumb paused on his cheekbone; it felt roughed and callused. Then, so impossibly slow, the thumb tenderly stroked the softness of Obito's cheek, then his jaw line. Obito leaned into the touch and moaned. Out of the corner of his eye, he spied a tuft of silver hair.

"More, Ka-"

He woke up in a cold sweat, panting wildly. Eyes opening, he quickly panicked when he realized that his arms and legs were bound, and he was in a white, white room, and nothing made sense, and-

"Yo," a familiar voice chirped, and Obito whipped his head around. To his disgust, his rapidly racing heart had calmed at the man's voice. Obito felt ashamed that it was HIS voice that had brought him comfort.

"Kakashi," he spat vehemently, slightly struggling against his bonds. All of a sudden, he was aware of the throbbing in his head, and he hissed in pain.

Kakashi worried, stood abruptly from his chair. "Are you all right?" he said, gingerly touching the wound wrapped in bandages.

Obito froze for a moment before snarling, "Don't touch me!" He began to violently thrash around, attempting to free himself from his shackles. Kakashi immediately called for a nurse who proceeded to jam a sedative into his buttocks, but Obito didn't care because anything was better than being in the same room as this bastard.

* * *

When Obito awoke, he felt much more calm and at ease. Maybe it was because a man with a soothing smile was watching over him.

"Who are you?" he slurred.

"I am Doctor Daru," he said smoothly, his smile never leaving his face. "How are you feeling, Uchiha-san?"

"Tired." The words came out in a jumble; it was as if Obito's tongue was tripping over itself.

The doctor chuckled. "I can imagine. You had quite a lot of activity today." The doctor wrote something on his clipboard. "Now, Uchiha-san, your vitals are all good, but your head wound still needs time to heal. You're going to be here for a few more days, I'm afraid. Perhaps that is a good thing, though."

Obito couldn't help but agree.

* * *

Hawk hated herself. This was what he had come to, a maniac banging his head against the wall, screaming bloody murder at all times of the day. Though she knew it wasn't her fault, and everyone would tell her so, she was still responsible. If it hadn't been for her, he might've been free today.

* * *

Doctor Daru sighed heavily. "Sakura, I lied," he admitted. "Uchiha could have gone back today. I just-"

Sakura's eyes widened, but her expression was not disappointed. "I understand, Daru."

"He's pitiful."

"He's a criminal," Sakura reminded him, but Daru just shook his head.

* * *

Kakashi was happy. Perhaps Obito wasn't happy to see him, but today, he actually responded, even if it was in a violent, uncouth way. He looked at his palm. It still tingled.

Obito had settled into his touch for just a moment, but he then flinched and panicked. To be honest, his recoil had hurt Kakashi temporarily. Still, it was progress, and any progress was good.

Kakashi smiled underneath his mask.

Sakura checked in on the sleeping Obito, smiling at the guard who was standing in the corner. There were dark circles underneath his eyes, and he was making awful faces in his sleep. Sakura sighed and wiped off the sweat on his brow with a cold towel.

Smiling sadly, she said, "Hi, Taichou."

Beneath his ANBU mask, Yamato sputtered nervously, stammering out an excuse. Sakura snorted. "Very cool, Taichou." She patted his shoulder, and her hand trailed lightly down his arm. "See you later, Yamato." She shut the door behind her.

Yamato's face was hot. "Bye, Sakura," he whispered in embarrassment, slapping a hand to his masked forehead.

"Who are you talking to?" Yamato snapped up, and he sighed.

"How much did you see?"

"...you're very smooth with the ladies, Tenzou."

* * *

Kakashi returned from a mission with his new genin. This team worked decently together. Chiharu obviously didn't like Kenta, and Kenta obviously didn't like Chiharu, but they always managed to put that aside to accomplish the mission. Once the mission was over, however, the boy and girl immediately fought, usually with Chiharu winning or Kakashi breaking them apart. Luckily, the third member Kai was very silent and never caused any trouble. Kakashi liked him best.

Entering the hospital, Kakashi smiled at the receptionist and signed in. On his way to Obito's room, he spotted a flash of pink. "Sakura," he called out, and the young woman turned around and grinned at him.

"Sensei," she greeted fondly, walking to his side.

"I'm not your sensei anymore," he reminded her, but Sakura simply rolled her eyes.

"I know it just makes you feel old. So what are you here for today?"

"I'm here to visit Obito." Sakura's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh... well, I won't keep you here then. Say hi to Pakkun for me!" She then took off as if she was in a rush.

Kakashi gingerly rubbed the back of his neck, staring at his former student run away from him. Briefly wondering if Pakkun and Sakura still used the same shampoo, he moved on and continued to Obito's room.

Waving at Doctor Daru, the doctor every woman wanted to have, Kakashi went into Obito's room quietly so as not to disturb him.

"Hello, Tenzou," he said to the guard, and Yamato mumbled something along the lines of, _why do I even wear this mask._ Pulling out a stool, Kakashi pulled out a book and began to read, eager to relax. He didn't even look at Obito who was lying down, his back toward Kakashi.

Obito glanced at Kakashi over his shoulder, a questioning glance. Usually the masked man would attempt to start up a conversation with him, but today, he didn't even try. Shifting on the bed to a sitting position, he glowered at Kakashi intensely, but the man paid him no attention. He was too immersed in his book to even care. The ANBU guard looked as if he might say something to Kakashi, but his shoulders slumped, and his head lolled to the side in self defeat.

That visit had been even more uncomfortable than the last.

* * *

Words: 1,267

Thanks for readin', y'all.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: too lazy.

Sorry for long wait was writer block out of it for dis story now.

* * *

Yamato was uncomfortable. This seemed to be a common thing, these days. He could not fathom why, but he was constantly nervous around his former teammate with the obnoxious pink hair. She was well aware of it, too. He sighed, though a smile slipped on his face. Those days with Naruto, Sai, and Sakura had been fun. Well, as fun as trying to kill people and not get killed could be. Naruto was still afraid of his "scary face," but Sai and Sakura had quickly gotten over it.

Sakura was always...touching him. Not that he didn't enjoy it- in fact, he enjoyed it very much, perhaps a little too much. It never failed to put a grin on his face that he could not hide, even underneath his ANBU mask. Damn, he was a sop.

* * *

Obito was being escorted back to his cell by Hawk. She was gentle and understanding. She had never once laid a hand on him nor had she tried to hurt him.

Obito hated that about her.

"Well, Obito, here we are," she said sweetly, with just a hint of sorrow in her voice.

"Ah, yes, home sweet home," he deadpanned, walking into the cell with his head held high. He knew she'd feel hurt. It was better for her, though. Not to get attached to him.

Curling up in the corner, Obito fumed and waited.

* * *

"You bitch! You'll pay for that!" Kenta slurred, holding the cheek that had just been punched mercilessly. His baby tooth had fallen out on impact.

Chiharu stuck out her tongue, hands on hips. "Make me, ugly!" she sassed, flipping the bird at him. Kenta's face turned completely red, and he charged, screaming obscenities the whole time. Kakashi sighed in exhaustion. If possible, these two were worse than Naruto and Sasuke. When Chiharu shrieked in indignation, he revised that statement. These two were definitely worse than Naruto and Sasuke. He had taken those two for granted. God help Chiharu and Kenta, and he prayed that they wouldn't be the catalysts for the next Shinobi war.

Sitting beside Kai, his favorite student of all, he shook his head. "Have they always been like this?"

"Yes," the Aburame replied. "It has only worsened over time. I am waiting for the day when they finally admit it."

Kakashi cocked his head to the side. "Admit what, exactly?"

"That they cannot live without each other."

* * *

Sakura frowned, but she finally gathered up the courage to ask the ANBU at the door if she could go in. He was, of course, reluctant at first since they had once been "friends," but once she told him of her business, she was allowed entry. It wasn't often that he was allowed visitors since he was on house arrest.

It was dark; this she accounted for. After all, once the kekkei genkai had been sealed, the eyes had become sensitive to light. It could also serve to further enhance his broodiness. This, she figured, was the true reason. She heard footsteps behind her, and she could feel his presence.

"Hello, Sasuke," she greeted, flicking on the light switch.

* * *

too much build up character development not enough word or plot

what is life

review please i miss you all

no more english grammar tonight sorry.


End file.
